Collectively patterned stacked memory has been proposed as a method to increase the capacity and reduce the cost of semiconductor memory devices. Collectively patterned stacked memory is manufactured by forming a stacked body on a semiconductor substrate by alternately stacking insulating films and electrode films, subsequently making a memory hole in the stacked body using lithography, depositing a blocking layer, a charge storage layer, and a tunneling layer in this order inside the memory hole, and filling a silicon pillar into the memory hole. In such a stacked memory, memory transistors are formed at the intersections between the electrode films and the silicon pillar; and these are used as memory cells. The end portion of the stacked body has a stairstep configuration in which a terrace is formed for each of the electrode films; and a contact is connected to each of the electrode films from above.